Maddy Cool
Maddy Cool is the sixth episode of the first series of CBBC's show, Wolfblood which was first broadcast on 25 September 2012. Summary When Maddy gets pushed to the edge over being "plain old Maddy Smith",she decides to change her look dramatically and start hanging out with The Three Ks. With her attitude change and new clique, what will become of the new Maddy Smith, and will she and her friends ever reconcile? Plot SPOILERS AHEAD When Maddy unintentionally ruins Kay's dance in assembly due to being antsy and energetic by showing off her street dancing, she gets noticed by several others, including Shannon, who notices Maddy's eyes turning yellow, further convinced that she is the beast. Shannon tells Tom this afterward, but he replies that she probably just imagined it. Maddy subsequently becomes the talk of the school, being called cool because of her street dancing, and to top this, Dean, a boy in her year, goes over to her an asks her for dance lessons, and although Maddy is oblivious to this, Dean fancies her. This makes Kay upset because she fancies Dean, and when she tries to ask Dean to go to her birthday, he ignores her to go to Maddy. Katrina and Kara see this and start making a plan to get Dean to like Kay. In Home Ec, the Three Ks invite Maddy to Kay's birthday party, the real reason being so that they can get Dean to go. Maddy is confused by this and asks whether any of her other friends got invited. Maddy replies that she was going to reject the invitation (because Tom and Shannon were not invited to go too), but after The Three Ks say Shannon and Tom can go, she accepts the offer. When Maddy goes over to tell them the good news, Shannon doesn't react well, calling Maddy "naive", saying that the Ks had ulterior motives. Maddy refuses to believe this and is pushed over the line when Shannon says that she can be cool for a day, then she'll be plain old Maddy Smith again. Maddy leaves angry at Shannon, saying she will go to the party, and this results in her attitude change. When Maddy goes home, she decides to change her look (and uniform), shortening her tie, wearing a skirt and a crop jacket, as well as colorful hair clip-ins and ''lots''of makeup. People are shocked by her new look and attitude, and almost immediately when she enters class, she's kicked out. Meanwhile, Shannon still thinks that Maddy's the beast and Tom starts to develop a crush on Maddy because of her new look. The two confide both of these in each other. Rhydian reprimands Maddy about misusing her powers, and she starts drifting farther away from her family and friends. Meanwhile, Maddy's style catches on at school, and Maddy starts hanging out with The Three Ks, still oblivious to their plans to humiliate Maddy. We find out, though, that The Three Ks are going to send Maddy to the Village Hall instead of Kay's house, meaning that she won't be able to go to the party and hang out with Dean, and so The Three Ks put their plan into motion, telling her that the Village Hall has a stage and everything. Tom and Shannon exchange woes again, and Tom gets some aftershave to try and appeal to Maddy. Maddy storms out after a fight with Rhydian and in her anger, tells Shannon that she's a freak. Maddy then gets into trouble after pushing a girl named Becky (which she spread rumors about)and is grounded by her parents. She tries to sneak out but her parents catch her doing so, so they put her in the cellar for the night. Shannon convinces Tom to go with her to Kay's party to catch Maddy as the beast. Shannon changes and Tom is awe-struck by how she looks, but she insists it's "just a bit of makeup". Meanwhile, Maddy sneaks out again, and goes to the Village Hall, only to find that there is no party there. Enraged, she goes to Kay's house and demands answers. When Kay tries to shove a pie into Maddy's face, she knows it's coming, and deflects it so it hits Kay. Embarrassed, Kay runs upstairs and hides in her bathroom, crying. Shannon runs after her, but runs into Kay's room where she finds Tom sick from the chocolate he had previously. Maddy tries to get Kay out and tells her that she doesn't like Dean, and eventually Kay gets out and tries to clean up but when she walks into her room, finds Shannon and Tom. Maddy defends them when they call Shannon a freak and they are told to leave. The four leave and make up, apologizing for their actions to each other, especially Maddy. They get their revenge on The Ks when one of them finds the hat covered with vomit, of Tom's doing. Maddy makes up with her parents as well and promises not to do it again. Trivia *The name of this episode is an allusion to the song Daddy Cool, which has been covered by various artists over the years. Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Category:Wolfblood